


Everything Ends

by InsaneInTheMembrane (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: This Is a story from a role play on a discord server. Have fun reading this. (Warning, its long.)





	1. Chapter 1

It all started on March 11th, 2018 for Cameron Brack. The rest of the world had experienced it during 2017, November 7th.  
Cameron got up, tired. It was a rainy Manhattan day.  
"What's the plan today?"  
Cameron realized something.  
"Wait... If... I ran out of supplies! I have to get the car keys."  
Cameron dragged out a stool and grabbed the keys off the fridge.  
He had never been outside since the beginning of the... Apocalypse.  
Cameron got out of the house and hopped into his SUV.   
He used the car keys and drove off, looking for a forest. He knew people were living there.  
\-- Later--  
Cameron had looked through the forest.  
He had found a lady, But instead of going to meet her, he got in his SUV and drove to Trenton, a state full of bandits and survivors.  
\-- At Trenton --  
Cameron got out of his vehicle and saw a man with a Colt 45 in a passageway.   
"Hey."  
Man : "Hi there. Wanna rob someone?"  
"No, but I do do that."  
Man : "My name is Petrovich. Petrovich Kariot. Some people call me Vick."  
"Well. Lets s-"  
Gun fire was shot at Vick and almost hit Cam.  
Cam dived behind a barrier and Vick shot back.  
Vick : "Oh no. It's that kid, Walter."  
Walter: "Reeves is back, and he wants payback!"  
(Reeves is Walters last name.)  
Petrovich bolted and dashed over a fence and disappeared.  
Walter : "Sorry about that. He robbed me a while ago. I needed payback."  
A girl walked down the street.  
"Hey, we should make a group. The girl down there looks fit for it."  
Walter : "Alright pal."  
Walter and Cameron walked down the street.  
Walter : "What's your name? We would like you to join our adven-"  
"Life isn't an adventure, Walter."  
Walter continued; "Will you join us?"  
Girl : "Sure. My name is Yukata."  
Walter : "First, we need to find a truck."  
Yukata : Sure."  
"I ship it!"  
Walter took his knife out.  
"Sorry, sorry..."  
Cam went into the junkyard for scraps and spray cans, spray cans were needed for a paint job.  
Yukata looked for a truck.  
Walter was going to fix the truck.  
Yukata ran back.  
Yukata : "There are a ton of walkers!"  
Walter : "I wi-"  
Cameron ran down and jumped through the cars window, partly hurting him.  
He turned the ignition on, and drove to them, crushing all the walkers.  
Cameron hopped out.  
Walter : "You could've killed yourself, Cam."  
"Who cares? Now lets get this show on the road. After working."  
Walter : "Why the spray cans?"  
"For spraying."  
\--Later, after working on the car.--  
The trio were in the car.  
Yukata took out a sheath with a katana in it.  
She took it out.  
Yukata : "I need a blade sharpener."  
"I will find one... Sometime."  
\--Later, on the highway--  
"If Petrovich was here, I'd murder h-"  
Petrovich was down the road.  
He had an RV with him.  
And the Truck broke down.  
We all got out.  
Petrovich : "If your taking this, we need supplies at the hospital."  
They all agreed and drove to the hospital.  
\-- At the hospital --  
Yukata and Cameron were both nurses.   
They decided to go inside.  
"I worked here. The first person I killed was my boss. He has a safe in his room, and even a personal study up on the second floor."  
Yukata : "Nice."  
While Walter was in the RV, A horde was down the road.  
Petrovich was looking through the hospital.  
Cam had found armor, a gas mask, and a blade sharpener.  
"Here you go, Yukata."  
Yukata took it and thanked Cameron.  
Cameron found a rope in the study on the 2nd floor. He went to the roof, attached it, and called Yukata up.  
"Yukata, we need to leave Vick here. He's dangerous."  
Yukata looked scared, "Oh my."  
Yukata and Cam climbed down the rope, went through the top hatch on the RV, and drove to Manhattan, in hopes of finding a short span of a place to live.  
They had found one later.  
Cam and Yukata cleaned the house and Walter locked the door, and slept.  
Cam and Yukata fell asleep.  
Danger was coming. Walter had a hunch...


	2. Red Day

The trio woke up.  
Walter was doing pushups.  
Yukata was sitting on the couch.  
Cameron was drinking from a flask.  
Walter : "We should leave. Petrovich could be here."  
Walter proceeded to knock the flask from Cameron's hands.  
They went into the RV and then the RV bumped around a bit.  
Walter ran out.  
Walter : "What the hell are you doing?!"  
It was Petrovich.  
Yukata ran out and got knocked back by Vick.  
Petrovich took her blade sharpener and ran up a 7 story building. He was in a balcony, shooting at Walter.  
Cameron went to the building to the right of the one Vick was in.  
A 7 story fall.  
If Cameron failed, it was over.  
He readied.  
("Fun" Alternate End)  
He jumped and smashed his head off the building.  
Cameron fell.

It was over.  
Petrovich ran down and shot Yukata.  
Yukata slowly bled out. She died.(I'm so sorry, Yukata.)  
Walter : "YOU KILLED HER!"  
Walter grabbed an axe, and in a blind rage, chopped Vicks arm off.  
Vick swiftly picked up the pistol with his remaining arm and shot Walter square in the head.  
Petrovich couldn't move.  
The walkers got closer and closer.  
(Now, back to reality.)  
Cameron launched over the roof and caught onto the other roof and climbed up.  
He looked down and saw Petrovich.  
Petrovich almost shot Walter.  
Then, Cameron ran up to Vick and held his hand with the gun.  
"I don't want to kill you, but I will."  
Petrovich : "You'll have to live with it."  
Petrovich's Pistol fell off the balcony and broke into fragments.   
"I'm going to kill y-"  
Petrovich smashed the sharpener into his hip, Cam had then flipped Petrovich off the roof, into the docks wood, and the wood split. Petrovich fell into the murky depths of the water.  
"He's dead."  
Cameron ran down and ran down the street.  
He drive back with a dark blue sedan.  
"Lets go!"  
Walter got in.  
Walter : "Shut up, Brack."  
Yukata got in.  
"DONT CALL ME THAT."  
The car drove onto the highway, several miles away. They were headed to Trenton.  
To a hotel. A safe place.  
Many things would change, starting with Cameron's drinking problem.


	3. Fading Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio arrive at Trenton.

The three members exited the Sedan.  
"We should get a hotel room."  
Walter : "For now, Cam."  
Yukata nodded and sat on a bench.  
Walter followed.  
Cameron rented a room and sat on the bed, drinking the flask.  
Walter watched Cam through the window.  
Walter : "He's too much, sometimes..."  
Yukata : "I'm worried about him."  
Walter : "He's fine, Yukata."  
\-- Later that night --  
Yukata was sleeping.  
Walter sat on the bench, but went inside.  
Cameron saw a lady in the distance.  
He waved at the lady.  
The lady did not wave back.  
Cameron went up to her.  
"Hi there.... I'm Cameron."  
? : "I'm Maria."  
"You seem Russian, just with that accent."  
Maria : "Smart."  
"I have a room. you can hang out there..."  
Maria : "I'm fine.."  
"I insist! Its only for the night."  
Maria : "Fine, fine."  
Maria went up to the room after Cameron had given her the number to it.  
He then proceeded to the bar and announced a bar fight. Everyone was fighting.  
Walter : "He's such and idiot."  
Maria : "He's got problems."  
Walter shook his head, "No. He's just not smart."  
\-- The Next Day --   
Cameron, Walter, And Yukata were out in the sedan. Earlier in the morning, Maria had disappeared.  
\-- Later, on the highway --  
Walter and Yukata were in the backseat.  
Cameron kept hitting speed bumps, so Yukata's breasts bumped up and down. Walter stared...   
"Walter, I hope your not doing what I think your doing."  
Walter missed but kept staring.  
Yukata's shoulder was then shot by an unknown bandit.  
Her bra strap was shit and her shoulder was bleeding.  
"Walter, take the wheel."  
Walt and Cameron switched places. Cameron still had the medical bag.   
Cameron stitched the strap and took out bullet. He proceeded to cauterize the wound.  
Yukata : "OW!"  
"It will be fine!"  
Walter and Cameron switched spots.  
"Walt, I'm gonna..."   
Then Walter said...  
Walter : "IT'S PETROVICH!"  
"I am going to get him."   
A bolt was shot into the car and Cameron took the note.  
"Hmmm... Its an address!"   
He handed it to Yukata first.  
Yukata : "It's Eddie. My old patient."  
"How odd."  
Cameron jumped out the car and landed in a safe grassy spot after flying off the highway.  
The car kept going.  
Cameron had ran up the hill to a set of houses.  
"I know your here, Vick."  
Petrovich walked up to him.  
"Why did you even try to be with us?"  
Petrovich : "Know your enemies."  
"Lets settle this casually. No death."  
Petrovich : "Your dying first."  
"You'll regret it when I die."  
Petrovich : "I'll be here long after."  
"Just know, I'm the better man."  
Cameron walked down the street, rememberingthe address.  
Cameron had arrived to the house.  
Yukata : "Walter, don't come inside until I say so."  
Cameron had walked in the house.  
Yukata was hugging Eddie, like old time friends.  
"Hmmm."  
Yukata : "Ed, this is Cameron. Cameron, this is my old patient, Eddie Redwood."  
Cameron and Eddie greeted.  
Eddie : "Take a room, I have 4 rooms."  
Cameron took the 3rd room.  
Yukata took the 2nd.  
Walter came inside... He had heard the whole conversation. Then he took the 3rd room.  
They all slept, and Eddie was in his basement.


	4. Before You Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up between Eddie and the others. Walter goes through a process. Cameron disappears on a hunting trip.

They all were awake, sitting on the couch.  
Walter : "Did you know he's a Satanist?"  
Yukata : "Wow..."  
Cameron did not respond, and drank from his flask yet again.  
Walter scoffed, and smacked the flask away.  
"Damn it..."  
Walter went upstairs and slept.  
"Yukata, I'm on a hunting trip. For a week. Goodbye."  
Yukata : "If anything happens to you, so help me god...."  
Cameron left the house.  
\-- A week later... --  
Cameron came back in, with a hoodie tagged D-22. (This is not a reference or anything, just a simple tag.)  
"I'm back."  
Yukata ran up and hugged him.  
Yukata : "Thank god your okay!"  
"I will be back."   
Cameron left the house.  
Yukata creeped into a window.  
Man 1 : "Is anyone in there?"  
"No, sir."  
Man 2 : "You better pray."  
Man 3 : "Yep!"  
They entered the house, checking upstairs.  
Cameron went upstairs and violently took 2 of them down and dragged them out of the house.  
The 3rd was outside.  
Cameron killed him.  
He went back upstairs.  
"Yukata, long story short -- the men I hunted with are bandits. They tortured me For a week."  
Yukata looked at him and cried.  
Yukata : "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"  
"How's Walter?"  
Yukata : "He's... Sick. I went out to get medical supplies."  
Yukata held her gut.  
Cam flipped the bottom of her shirt.  
"Yukata-"  
Yukata went and laid on her rooms couch.  
She coughed blood.  
Cameron took a bucket and told her to spit into it when she has to.  
Cameron fell asleep in a chair.  
Eddie was talking to a guest.  
Eddie : "Welcome. The last room is free."  
Guest : "Alright."  
The guest went to the last room.  
\-- Later... --  
Cameron went into the spare room and saw Vick, sleeping..  
Cam left a note.  
[Know your enemies...]  
Cameron came back to see Yukata was awake.  
"Hey Yukata?"  
Yukata : "Y-yes?"  
Walter entered. He was high from the meds.  
"What do chairs say when they speak?"  
Yukata : "What do they say?"  
"They don't talk silly!"  
Yukata laughed.  
Walter went up and kissed her.  
Yukata : "B-baka..."  
Walter : "Were gonna take a ride, Cam."  
"Alright bud."  
Cameron and Walter took a ride to a not too far house.  
"So, Wa-"  
A gun was cocked to the back of his head.  
Walter : "I've had enogh of your shit. Your dangerous. I'm tired."  
"Why and who are you tired of?"  
Walter : "Everyone, frankly."  
Cameron got out of the car and walked off.  
Walter : "YOU DONT GET TO WALK AWAY FROM ME!"  
Cameron still walked.  
Walter shot near his foot.  
The car squeaked and drove away.  
\-- Later, at midnight --  
Walter was no longer high, and Cameron had returned, and fell asleep...  
And Yukata was still coughing, as ever.  
\-- Morning. --  
Petrovich woke up and saw the note. He crumpled it up and grabbed his shotgun and blew the door to Yukata's room open.  
Yukata turned around.  
Cameron was shocked at what he saw.


	5. A Crack in The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse...

Yukata was foaming out the mouth and her eyes were bloodshot. She was no longer a she... Or even Yukata. She had been gutted, and bit. She didn't want Cameron to worry. Cameron cried. The tears stained the floor, and Petrovich pulled the trigger. The shell fell on the floor, and the smoke vaporized the rooms aroma. Yukata's body was now lifeless, a corpse. Filled with bullets.  
Petrovich : "Now, is it time For you?"   
His breath was heavy.  
"No."  
Cameron picked up her corpse, opened the window, and disappeared down the street.  
Petrovich walked out the house.  
Walter followed. For all Walter knew, they were dead.  
Walter : "Are you going to kill me, too?"  
The rain of the day poured onto the road.  
Petrovich : "No."  
Petrovich and Walter departed, walking down the road.  
\-- Somewhere in Annapolis, 1 week later... --  
Cameron sat at the table.  
"Chairs and the dead don't talk. That's common."  
A lady had overheard the man talking.  
? : "Huh?"  
She went up the stairs, broke a vending machine, took a soda, and went into the room.  
"Chairs and the dead don't talk. That's common."  
? : "Are you from a nuthouse?"  
"N... N... No."  
? : "I'm Nera Wolfblade."  
"I'm Cameron Brack... Would you... Like to stay here for a bit?"  
Nera : "Sure.."  
\-- Several Days Later --  
Cameron had started seeing Yukata. In his dreams... In his vision... Everywhere.  
He even placed her body outside... It disappeared. No blood. Nothing.  
Cameron even stopped drinking.  
He loved Yukata so much.  
[TBC, the discord server has been shut down for about 20 days. I will discuss with the users on the characters futures, e.g Nera, Petrovich, Eddie.]


	6. [Short Update]

The server is still being updated. Its been 20 days. Its being revamped to be better, AND I will create a new chapter once the server is updated, OR I might dicuss the future. Buh-bye!


	7. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens, what about discord?

In the past month or so, I have become "inactive." I will strike back, don't you worry! So, on Discord I have recently friended the DeviantArtist "Joeyredpanda." He has an awesome story on DA, check it out. Now, back to my Discord zombie server. Unfortunately, I'm not seeing signs of it being done anytime soon. Nor will I join. Because I am done waiting.

The final chapter. Starts below.  
Cameron and Nera lived in the house for several years until they encountered Petrovich and Walter after their house was overrun. Cameron finished what he started, by fighting Vick. Cameron refused mercy from his pleads, snapping Vicks neck. Nera was fighting walkers, when she- KRAKOOMMMM!   
Bombs were dropped! Walter and Cameron ran, leaving Nera behind. Nera is dead from the drops, and Walter is a walker. Cameron killed Walter. 

 

20 years later... Cameron is 40-Early 50s.  
The world was back. It was the same, suprisingly, even better. The bodies of every walker and dead person rotted and the world was anew. 

 

And Cameron had a new start.

-The End-  
Also, think of futuristic cities. That's what he's living in now.


	8. A Long Time Coming

Cameron Brack lived in the same house for 60 years, in a futuristic city, until...  
BOOM!  
He got up and grabbed his walking cane.  
"Oh no..."  
He turned on the news.  
"Today, America is being bombed, by unknown assaila-"  
The camera had cut off and then Cameron ran.  
"Ah!"  
He slipped and broke a leg..  
The bomb had a big blast radius, so who knew what would-

 

Then, nothing happened.  
Cameron Brack did not exist any more.  
Neither did America.


End file.
